Venger en devenant plus forte que lui
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Ils les a assassinés... Elle est seule... Il l'a laissé faire... Elle se vengera. Elle tuera Le Joker et Le chevalier noir... Terminée!
1. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi nous?

* * *

**Auteur:** Sam Sanders (c'est un pseudo... --")

**Titre:** Venger en devenant plus forte que lui (je sais, on a vu plus court...)

**Rating:** J'ai mis T pour violence et langage très familier. Mais ça aurait pût être K+... Les ratings, c'est pas mon truc.

**Genre:** Arf, moi et les genres... Thriller, peut être... En tout cas, un gout prononcé pour la vengeance.

**Disclaimer:** Batman, Gotham City et tous les méchants qui s'y trimballent ne sont pas ma propriété. Christian Bale non plus et vous m'en voyez désolée. Quoi que, heureusement pour lui. Seules Kelly et l'idée m'appartiennent. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec mes écrits et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en gagner un jour.

**Notes:** -Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur Fanfiction... Ça se fête, nan? Bon c'est pas l'œuvre de ma vie, que ce soit clair. J'ai été au ciné hier voir le sublime 'dark knight' et, en sortant de la salle, j'ai eu cette petite idée qui n'a cessé de me poursuivre que lorsque je l'ai mise sur papier. et puis j'me suis dit que se serait bien de la faire partager.

- Le soft n'est pas dans mes habitudes. En général, j'ai tendance à voir des yaois partout. Mais là, non.

- J'ai porté attention à l'orthographe, excusez donc s'il reste des fautes.

- Ma connaissance du monde Batmanien se limite aux films 'batman begins' et 'the dark knight'. Je suis donc désolée si 'ai fait des erreurs dans ce monde.

- N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews sont faites pour ça !

* * *

**# 1. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi nous?**

* * *

Kelly rentrait chez elle en sifflotant. Il était 23h15. Elle était en retard. Elle venait de passer la soirée en compagnie de ses meilleures amies et les heures avaient défilé à une vitesse affolante. elles n'avaient cessé de parler de ce psychopathe qui mettait la pagaille à Gotham. Le Joker. Ridicule. Kelly sourit rien qu'en se souvenant de son nom. En tout cas, elle ne risquait rien. Son père était jardinier, sa mère exerçait occasionnellement en tant que coiffeuse, son frère était un garçon de huit ans désespérément quelconque, elle avait elle-même un passé relativement calme et leur chienne n'avait jamais mordu qui que ce soit. Même si on voulait du mal à sa famille, par pur sadisme, on ne pourrait trouver de mobile. C'est donc confiante qu'elle traversait la nuit pour regagner son domicile. Comme d'habitude, elle entra et lança ses clés sur le meuble à sa gauche. Elle se prépara à calmer sa chienne qui ne devrait plus tarder à l'accueillir comme a son habitude. Sauf que, ce soir là, son husky ne lui sauta pas dessus en jappant de joie et en remuant la queue avec énergie. Kelly s'avança dans le salon et appela doucement

- Akela?

Sa chienne était allongée sur le flanc au milieu du salon. La télé marchait seule. Kelly observa Akela et sentit son coeur faire un bond en voyant le pelage blanc couvert de taches rouges. De tache de sang. Elle contourna l'animal et réprima un cri d'horreur. Sa chienne avait été tuée d'une balle dans la tête. Elle perçut du mouvement dans la cuisine et la voix de son père qui implorait la pitié. Elle s'approcha en silence et s'accroupit à côté de la porte. Sa mère et son frère étaient attachés sur le sol, un épais scotch sur la bouche, les yeux et les joues brillants de leur larmes. Un inconnu maquillé en clown souriant et terrifiant tenait le père de Kelly debout, le menaçant d'un couteau entre les lèvres.

- Là, les adolescent m'ont regardé en riant... et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que pleurer. J'étais seul et si petit. L'un d'eux a sorti un couteau et il m'a dit "Ne sois pas triste... Ris, et la vie te sourira."

Il marqua un silence pour faire durer son effet. Le Joker, car Kelly savait parfaitement que c'était lui, Le Joker se mit à sourire. Un sourire plein de folie et d'intelligence. Un sourire effrayant.

- Ris, et la vie te sourira.

Et, d'un grand geste, il déchira la joue de l'homme, jusqu'à l'oreille. Kelly plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ignorait qu'elle était là et c'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle autorisa une de ses larmes s'enfuir de ses yeux alors que son père s'effondra sur le sol, geignant de douleur. Le clown fit le tour du plan de travail en jouant avec son couteau.

- Alors... Lequel d'entre vous aura droit à une mort lente et douloureuse...?

Il s'arrêta devant le petit frère de Kelly. Celle-ci eu un hocquet de chagrin. Le Joker se retourna brutalement alors qu'elle se collait au mur et fermait les yeux aussi fort que possible.

_C'est un cauchemar, Kelly... Le Joker est une légende urbaine, tout comme l'autre avec son costume de chauve-souris. C'est parce que tu en as parlé avec les filles que tu rêves de ça. Tu vas ouvrir les yeux et tu vas te rendre compte que tu t'étais endormie chez Sam. Alors tu rentreras à la maison, Akela t'accueilleras comme il se doit. Épuisée, tu embrasseras papa et maman, tu diras bonne nuit à Billy puis tu monteras te coucher et tu feras de beaux rêves jusqu'à demain matin... Allez, Kelly. A trois, tu ouvres les yeux... Un... Deux... Trois!_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit les prunelles emplies d'envie de meurtre du Joker.

- Salut, p'tit chat... Laisse moi deviner: tu croyais à un cauchemar... Mais c'est bien pire...

Il la leva de force et l'entraîna dans la cuisine jusque devant sa mère. Il s'exclama en secouant la pauvre Kelly:

- Personne d'autre, hein?! " Oh non, je vous en prie, pas mon fils nous n'avons que lui..." Et elle!! C'est qui, elle?!

Il entraîna Kelly au milieu de la pièce. A ses pieds se trouvait le corps tremblant de son père. Le Joker l'obligea à s'asseoir dessus. Il sortit une arme à feu et la menaça en se reculant. Il ne cessait de passer sa langue aux commissures de ses lèvres, là où commençait les sinistres cicatrices du sourire de l'ange. C'était désormais le seul sourire qui subsistait sur son visage. Kelly venait de casser son jouet. Et cela changeait toute la donne.

- Tu bouge pas, mon ange... Si tu bouge... BAM ! Adieu, la jolie p'tite tête.

Il trifouilla dans son sac et en sortit des explosif. Il marmonnait en les installant au quatre coins de la cuisine:

- Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout! Tu sais pourquoi, Chaton? Parce que je ne vais pas avoir le temps de faire souffrir ta maman comme il se doit. Je vais devoir bacler mon travail. Parce que Môssieur Chauve-souris géante va ramener son popotin dans le but de tous vous sauver. Cela dit, vu l'état de ton père, je pense que son entreprise sera vaine, quoi qu'il en soit.

Kelly savait qu'elle aurait eu largement le temps de tenter quelque chose pendant qu'il installait les explosifs. Sauf que son frère et sa mère étaient attachés et que son père était mourant. Qu'aurait elle fait? Elle aurait frappé le Joker, et après? Elle serait morte de toute façon. Le clown continua, toujours aussi nerveux:

- Mais, le problème c'est que, quand Batman se ramènera, tu seras déjà morte. Et pour ce qui est de ta famille...

Il se releva et son sourire dément repris place sur son visage:

- KABOUM !

Joker sautilla vers elle avec un rire d'aliéné. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il était. Un fou. un maniaco-dépressif ou un autre genre de pathologique au nom étrange. Il la releva et mit la pointe de son poignard sur le cou de Kelly et le tint en équilibre avec sa paume.

- Ce moment, ma douce enfant, est certainement le meilleur lorsqu'on commet un crime. On en apprend un tas sur les gens à ce moment précis. Par exemple, le regard que tu as m'indique que tu es en train de réfléchir à un moyen de m'arrêter. Mais tu n'as pas compris? Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter...

En effet, Kelly réfléchissait à toute vitesse. et de toutes les hypotèses qu'elle parcourut, une seule lui paraissait réalisable: Batman. Le Joker avait dit qu'il ne tarderait plus. Et la seule issue qui se présentait à Kelly, c'était d'attendre que l'homme chauve-souris daigne se montrer.

- Haaaa... Nul moment ne peut égaler celui où je tranche la gorge de ma victime. Tu devrais essayer, chaton, ça apporte une jouissance infinie. C'est presque mieux que le sexe.

Kelly demanda d'une voix forte et claire qui trahissait néanmoins un léger tremblement:

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi, p'tit chat?

- Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi nous?

- Mais parce que c'est drôle!!

- Mais on ne vous a rien fait!! Qu'avez vous a nous reprocher?

Le joker soupira:

- Je hais les adolescents. Ils veulent toujours tout savoir mais ne comprennent jamais rien... Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. C'est justement ça qui est drôle. Quand tu es rentrée chez toi, tu ne t'attendais pas à te retrouver un couteau sous la gorge. Et c'est grâce à cela que tu es à ma merci. Ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle si tu avais su que quelqu'un t'en voulais. Tu te serais défendue, tu aurais peut être même été armée. Et, là, ce serait moi qui serait à ta merci. Oooooh je sais ce que tu te demande. Comment j'ai "choisi" mes victimes? Pour te dire la vérité, je me baladais dans cette superbe petite rue et j'ai décidé de semer un peu la pagaille dans Gotham.

_Il est fou, Kelly. Ne te laisse pas impressionner... Il n'est qu'un concentré de toute la folie que peut créer le corps humain. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, il ne te tueras pas et tu le sais aussi bien que lui..._

- J'ai choisi cette maison à cause des immondes nains en plâtres dans le jardin de devant. C'est d'un mauvais gout... Bref, toujours est-il que j'entre sans trop de difficulté et, là, ton chien, ici non-présent, me saute à la gorge. C'est vraiment très mal élevé de sa part. Tu devrais l'emmener chez un dresseur, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Kelly vit une ombre entrer dans la cuisine et sentit son coeur s'emplir de courage.

- Donc, Boum-le-chien, il est mort. Ensuite ta mère s'est mise à hurler pour une raison qu'elle est la seule à connaître... Ton père m'a menacé d'appeler la police. Le temps que je m'occupe d'eux et ton petit frère était descendu dans le salon. Alors, tu comprends, j'ai été obligé de...

- Tic. Tac.. Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac... Tic.

Le Joker la dévisagea sans comprendre. Kelly sourit:

- Temps de parole épuisé.

Elle lui envoya un coup de genoux où elle savait pertinemment que ça faisait mal. Le Joker se plia en deux et Batman, sortant de l'ombre l'assomma contre le plan de travail. Il se retourna ensuite vers Kelly:

- Sors d'ici! Va-t-en!

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit à toute vitesse de la maison. Elle attendit en piétinant, ne pouvant oublier les explosifs qu'avait installés le Joker. elle se triturait les mains en murmurant:

- Allez... Sors... Sors d'ici... Sors de cette putain de maison ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher...

Tic. Trop tard. Sous les yeux impuissants de Kelly, la maison partit en miettes avec un vacarme assourdissant, emportant avec elle les vies de sa famille, du Joker et de Batman. Ou presque. Le chevalier noir se dégagea des décombres. Kelly courut vers lui. Il avait perdu son masque dans l'explosion mais ce qui occupait l'esprit de la jeune fille ne laissait pas de place à la surprise provoquée par la véritable identité du héros.

- Mes parents...? Mon frère...?

Il la regarda tristement et secoua la tête. Kelly n'eut pas la force de pleurer tant le choc fut important.

- Et... Et Lui...?

- Il s'est enfui...

- Tu as laissé mourir ma famille... Tu as laissé mourir ma famille et tu as laissé s'échapper leur assassin !!

- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu...

Kelly le savait pertinemment. Mais, à cet instant, alors que les voitures de police et les ambulances envahissaient la rue, tout ce qu'elle pût ressentir envers cet homme qui venait de disparaître dans la nuit, c'était de la haine.


	2. Fini de jouer

**Note:** - Je ne sais pas si j'ai su retranscrire Batman aussi bien que le Joker... Je ne crois pas... Joker est bien plus proche de moi que la chauve-souris :p

* * *

**# 2. Fini de jouer**

* * *

Wayne entra dans la banque, l'air soucieux. Certains jours, il aurait préféré n'être que Batman, celui qui sauve les gens et qui n'a pas de soucis avec ses actionnaires. D'ailleurs, avait-il des actionnaires? Bruce sourit en pensant à un Batman homme d'affaire. Il était sans dire que l'uniforme du héros serait de très mauvais gout dans une conférence. Mais il devait s'avouer que l'actionnaire endetté n'était pas son seul souci.

Cette nuit, Joker avait encore frappé. Cette fois, il s'était attaqué à des civils. Cette fois, il avait tout enlevé à cette jeune fille. Elle avait tout perdu: père mère, frère et chien... Et lui, qu'avait-il perdu? Une occasion de mettre Joker sous les barreaux...? C'était si peu, comparé à ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle. Elle le haïssait, cela se voyait dans le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté... Et, dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort. Il n'aurait pas dû faire passer Joker avant les otages. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de lui rapidement puis faire sortir les otages. Elle aurait perdu son père, certes. Mais elle aurait encore une famille...

Où était-elle à cette heure? Probablement dans un hôpital où ils la gardaient pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle aurait peut être même droit à un soutien psychologique. Et demain, il la laisseraient partir. Et où irait-elle, alors? Avait-elle de la famille pouvant la recueillir? Elle était encore jeune, moins de vingt ans. Bruce se remémora le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Elle le chercherait. Elle essaierait de venger la mort de sa famille, et ça en faisant du mal à la fois à celui qui les avait tués, a savoir Joker, mais aussi à celui qui l'avait laissé faire. A savoir Batman.

Dans la salle d'attente se trouvait une télévision branchée sur les informations de Gotham. Depuis l'arrivée du Joker en ville, on ne regardait plus que ça. Le journaliste de la chaîne se trouvait devant la maison de la famille tuée par le clown la veille au soir.

" - Je me trouve en ce moment devant ce qui fut la maison de la famille Jonhson. Pour ceux qui viennent tout juste de nous rejoindre, sachez qu'a eu lieu ici même un terrible drame hier soir, aux environs de 23h. Pour plus d'informations, je vous propose de retrouver notre envoyé spécial qui a interviewé Kelly, seule survivante du massacre. "

Wayne fronça les sourcils afin de porter toute son attention aux images qui apparaissaient. La jeune femme dans le lit d'hôpital, les yeux baissés, jouant avec une montre à gousset était bien celle qu'il avait sauvé la veille. Ainsi, elle s'appelait Kelly... Bruce avait conscience que la montrer aux informations ne ferait qu'accroitre l'excitation du Joker. Mais puisqu'elle était là, autant écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

" - Mademoiselle Jonhson... Voulez vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

- Vous le savez parfaitement... je suis rentrée chez moi en retard, mais Joker était là. Il a essayé de me tuer puis Batman est arrivé...

- C'est donc le chevalier noir qui vous a sauvée...?

- Loin de là... En me sauvant moi et seulement moi, le chevalier m'a tuée..."

Propos un peu fort, se dit Bruce. Mais il dut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La question suivante le fit frémir:

" - Avez vous vu la véritable identité du Batman?

- Pourquoi les journalistes posent-ils toujours des questions dont ils connaissent la réponse...? Oui je sais qui est réellement le Chevalier.

- Et qui est-ce?

- Je ne révèlerais pas son nom...

- Je vois... Vous avez peur que quelqu'un ne venge votre famille avant vous... "

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la caméra. La haine ne les avaient pas quittés, mais elle y semblait encore plus grande. Elle demanda avec un demi sourire:

" Pourquoi? Vous avez l'intention d'abattre la chauve-souris vous même...? "

Un silence gêné suivit sa question. Elle regarda sa montre une dernière fois puis sourit:

" - Fini de jouer... Temps de parole écoulé... "

Le plan revint sur le journaliste:

" - Kelly Jonhson a été acceptée dans le service de soutien psychologique d'un hôpital dont nous tairons le nom afin de la protéger."

L'homme à côté de Bruce marmonna:

- Tu parles! Ils l'ont envoyée au Gotham central... C'est toujours là bas qu'ils les envoient...

" - Et maintenant, voici quelques images du discours qu'a tenu le lieutenant David Joyce, de la police de Gotham.

- Ce monstre a déjà assassiné nombre de policiers, juges, et autres gardiens de la paix... Mais voilà désormais qu'il s'en prend à des gens simples et sans histoire ! "Pourquoi?" me direz vous... Et bien, nous avons désormais un témoignage... Il fait cela parce qu'il trouve ça drôle ! Il assassine par pur plaisir ! Et cette jeune fille a perdu sa famille pour assouvir ces fantasmes ! Depuis que cette tragédie a eu lieu, je n'ai cessé de penser à la jeune Jonhson, au chagrin qu'elle endure... Nous devons non seulement lui permettre de dormir sur ses deux oreilles mais nous devons empêcher le Joker de commettre à nouveau un tel crime ! Nous attraperons Le Joker ! Nous l'auront vivant... ou mort..."

Wayne en avait assez entendu. Il allait aider la jeune femme à se venger. Il allait mettre Joker hors d'état de nuire. et tant pis s'il était traqué par la demoiselle après ça. Il se leva et sortit de la banque. Tant pis pour l'actionnaire endetté, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Pour résumer, Kelly voulait tuer Batman et Joker, Joker voulait tuer Batman et sans doute "finir le travail" sur Kelly, et Batman voulait aider Kelly en se débarrassant de Joker. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Pas après lui avoir sauvé la vie une fois. Joker ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle si elle tentait quelque chose. Mais le passé lui avait montré que même le Batman ne pouvait le supprimer seul. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et il savait où la chercher.

**oooOooo**

Wayne entra dans Gotham central. Des hordes de journalistes étaient postés à l'entrée. A croire que la jeune Jonhson était devenue une star. Il s'arrêta à l'accueil et dit a la réceptionniste:

- Bonjour mademoiselle... Ce serait pour un renseignement...

- Je vous écoute.

- Je cherche la chambre de Kelly Jonhson...

- Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous fournir ce renseignement. Les seuls visiteurs autorisés pour mademoiselle Jonhson sont les policiers et sa famille proche.

- Autant dire que ses visites se résument au médecins et aux policiers...

- C'est exact.

- Écoutez, madame, je suis...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, monsieur Wayne! Et c'est mademoiselle, pour tout vous dire...

Bruce lui envoya un sourire:

- Mademoiselle...

- Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça...

- Bien...

Il sortit son chéquier et la réceptionniste s'exclama:

- Vous ne me soudoierez pas, monsieur Wayne !!

- ... J'n'en avais pas l'intention... Voyez vous, je suis venu ici pour faire un don à cette pauvre jeune femme, afin qu'elle puisse vivre convenablement une fois sortie de l'hôpital... J'aurais préféré lui remettre en main propre afin d'éviter les problèmes de... Enfin, vous comprenez...

La femme vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir puis dit rapidement:

- Deuxième étage, à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur... Chambre 32.

- Merci beaucoup...

Bruce wayne s'arrêta à la porte numéro 32 du service d'aide psychologique. Il frappa et attendit l'autorisation avant d'entrer. Kelly le regarda d'un air méprisant et dit avant de remettre le son de la télé:

- Tiens, un revenant...

- Je voulais juste te parler...

- Oui, comme tout le monde... Mais, sans vouloir te vexer, te parler de la mort de ma famille que **tu **as déclenchée ne m'enchante guère... A moins que tu ne veuille négocier lafaçon dont je te tuerais après m'être occupée de Joker...?

- Je vais le rattraper...

Il remarqua la montre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle était arrêtée à 23h15... Heure à laquelle sa route avait croisé celle du Joker...

- C'est vraiment sympa de ta part, Bat-raté, mais le poste est déjà occupé par les trois quart de la ville. Par les policiers pour les raisons que tu connais, les mêmes que toi, probablement, et les gens comme moi qui veulent protéger leur famille de ce qui est arrivé à la mienne... En tout cas, c'est aimable à toi d'avoir bravé les interdits pour me dire une chose que je savais déjà...

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça...

- Je me disais aussi que ça sentait l'embrouille...

- Je suis venu te demander de l'aide.

- Pour ?

- Pour envoyer Joker derrière les verrous...

Kelly fronça les sourcils et remit la télé en silence:

- Et pourquoi, moi, je devrais t'aider... ?

- Parce qu'on veut se débarrasser de lui et qu'il veut se débarrasser de nous...

- Et alors ? Des tas de gens veulent la mort du Joker et vice versa... Tiens, ce lieutenant Joyce, celui qui a fait un discours aussi émouvant que pathétique à mon sujet... Ce serait le pigeon idéal si tu veux mon avis...

- Oui. Non ! C'est de **toi **dont j'ai besoin...

Elle posa les yeux sur lui et il sut qu'il avait gagné la bataille, malgré la réticence qu'elle montrait encore:

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison...

- Tu as un don... Enfin, un talent...

- Celui d'arriver en retard et de faire confiance à une chauve-souris ratée...?

Il lui prit la montre des mains et désigna l'heure:

- Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience du temps que tu as pu rester avec lui...?

- Si tu me demande, c'est que c'était soit très court, soit très long...

- Deuxième solution...

- C'est ça, mon talent...?

Wayne acquiesça en lui rendant sa montre:

- Tu peux lui tenir tête...


	3. Sois patiente

**Note**: Vous penserez peut être que cette scène est inutile, mais en fait, c'est tout le contraire D Good reading

* * *

**# 3. Sois patiente...**

* * *

Kelly sauta sur la table la plus proche et s'y allongea, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide: Bruce remarqua que ses lacets étaient défait:

- Tu devrais les faire maintenant. Ça t'éviterais des problèmes dans la Batmobile...

Kelly jeta un regard à la voiture qui était prête à sortir et haussa les épaules. Voila deux jours qu'ils attendaient ici que Joker se montre et Kelly n'en faisait qu'à ça tête. Elle dit en contemplant le plafond:

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi, Wolfman...?

Bruce soupira. En quatre heures, elle avait sorti tous les animaux possibles et imaginables.

- Dis toujours...

- Ta patience ! Tu es là, tapi dans l'obscurité, attendant l'occasion de bondir sur ta proie, tel... Tel un...

- Une chauve-souris...?

- Un tigre !

Wayne rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira une nouvelle fois:

- Il n'y a pas de tigres à Gotham...

- Je voudrais pas casser ton jouet mais tu es la première chauve-souris que je rencontre... C'est toi qui l'a faite?

Il releva la tête: Kelly regardait la Batmobile.

- Non. Un ami à moi.

- Il aurait pu la faire plus racée, plus féline... Parce que là... On dirait un... Je sais pas ce qu'on dirait mais on pourrait mette 4 voitures normales dedans...

- Kelly ! Tu crois que Joker se suiciderait s'il avait à passer trois jours enfermé, avec toi comme seule compagnie...?

- Tu insinue que je t'énerve...?

- Je ne l'insinue pas, je le dis...

Kelly resta silencieuse un moment puis dit:

- Dogman ! C'est bien ça ! Des chiens, y'en a partout...

- Kelly !! Ça a toujours été Batman et ça le sera toujours... (1)

Wayne s'étira, croyant être tranquille mais la voix de Kelly brisa ses espoirs:

- Et si on se posait des questions à tour de rôle... ?

- Pourquoi faire...?

- Pour mieux se connaître.

Il hésita un instant. Après tout, c'était toujours mieux que l'entendre énumérer des pseudos.

- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, si tu me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi Batman, je te baillone jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte.

- J'y penserais.

Bruce sourit et demanda:

- T'as quel âge?

- 17 ans. Tu es marié ?

- Non.

- Petite amie ?

- C'est... compliqué. Où as-tu grandi?

- Gotham Sud. Le quartier des gens sans histoire... D'où tu tiens ta fortune ?

- J'ai hérité.

- Tout ça...?

- En partie... J'ai su l'utiliser pour faire des bénéfices. Tu as un petit ami ?

- Nan. Combien de personnes connaissent ta double identité ? En me comptant.

- Quatre, avec toi. Tu as des oncles, des tantes ou des grands parents sur Gotham ?

Kelly se mit à rire. Wayne profitait de la situation car il savait que la trêve serait de courte durée. Dès qu'ils auraient eu Joker, elle le traquerait. Ses yeux étaient toujours pleins de haine.

- Là, tu essaye de savoir si j'ai quelqu'un chez qui aller après tout ça ! La seule famille que j'aie jamais eu a Gotham était celle que Joker m'a volée. Tu as l'intention d'être Batman toute ta vie... ?

- J'y ai jamais réfléchi... Batman voit difficilement l'avenir...

- Et toi, tu le vois comment...?

- Aussi bien que lui... C'est quoi cette montre avec laquelle tu joue tout le temps ?

- Mon héritage. D'un grand père que je n'ai jamais vu et qui ne m'as jamais vue. Mais il était écrit sur son testament qu'il léguait ça à sa petite fille la plus jeune. Et il se trouve que j'étais sa petite fille la plus jeune... Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Il y eut un court silence avant que Bruce ne réponde:

- Non. Tu es de quel signe astrologique?

- Capricorne... Tu crois aux horoscopes?

Au son de sa voix, il devina qu'elle souriait.

- Non. Et toi ?

- Seulement s'ils sont bons...

Après un silence, Kelly demanda:

- Est-ce que je suis normale si mon chien me manque plus que mes parents et mon frère... ?

Bruce releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille. Le plafond semblait avoir pris à ses yeux un intérêt particulier. Il fit tourner sa chaise de bureau vers elle de façon à la voir sans se tordre le cou.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore réalisé...

- C'est si long que ça ?

- Ça dépend des gens et de ce qu'ils ont perdu... C'est pas facile de se dire qu'on a perdu sa famille entière.

- J'arrive pas à pleurer pour eux...

- C'est tout à fait normal, rassure toi. Un jour, tu vas avoir un bon coup de déprime et puis, ça passera. Tu penseras toujours à eux, bien sûr... Mais ce sera moins douloureux...

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Il soupira puis dit:

- Mes parents ont été assassinés. Sous mes yeux.

- Tu avais quel âge... ?

- J'étais jeune. Plus jeune que toi. Crois moi, tu n'as qu'à être patiente... Au moins autant que Tigerman.

Il vit un sourire sur les lèvres de Kelly et en fut satisfait. Une alarme les fit sursauter. Bruce se retourna vers les écrans devant lui et Kelly s'assit.

- C'est lui...?

Bruce hocha la tête et lui montra un des écrans: Joker inspectait les décombres de l'ancienne maison des Johnson.

- Il te cherche.

* * *

(1) C'est très Shrekien comme scène. Y'a pas mal de conversation de ce genre entre Shrek et l'Âne... J'espère juste que ça saute pas trop aux yeux...


	4. Jeu de lames

**Note:** La confrontation que j'ai eu tant de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous en aurez autant à la lire.

* * *

**# 4. Jeu de lames**

* * *

- Aouch !

Kelly se releva en se frottant le crâne. Le Batman, au volant, lui dit avec un sourire:

- Je t'avais dit de les faire avant...

- Mais t'as vu comment tu conduis ? Le code de la route, ça te rappelle pas vaguement quelque chose ?

- Si. Mais pas en Batmobile.

- Tu es conscient que tu augmente tes risque d'avoir un accident d'au moins 30 pour cent... ?

Il la regarda et lâcha le volant:

- Tu veux conduire, peut être...?

- Reprends ce volant immédiatement !!

Il repris le volant en souriant alors que Kelly croisait les bras en marmonnant :

- C'est même pas drôle, en plus...

- On y est.

Wayne gara sa voiture en dérapage:

- T'as déjà vu un créneau comme celui là?

- Tu as internet...? Tu sais, avec ces sites pleins de vidéos... ?

Il l'ignora et lui ordonna:

- Reste ici pour le moment. Ne sors que si je te fais signe.

Il descendit et parcouru la rue, cherchant Joker des yeux. Kelly grimaça:

- Si tu crois que je vais rester là, tu te fourre l'aile dans la narine, Chauve-souris...

Elle descendit en silence et s'avança jusqu'au nez de la voiture, derrière laquelle elle s'accroupit. Voir sans être vue, elle allait finir par être une pro. Batman s'arrêta au milieu de la route déserte et s'exclama :

- Joker ! Montre toi!

Le Joker apparut au coin d'une maison, plus proche que Kelly ne l'avait cru.

- Et bien, Batman... Tu viens me voler ma proie...?

- Ce n'est pas une proie, Joker... Et encore moins la tienne.

Le clown s'avança vers Batman et lui tourna autour, se retrouvant dos à Kelly.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve, Chauve-souris...? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial...

La "proie" vit une arme blanche, un couteau, briller sous l'éclairage d'un lampadaire, dans la main de Joker, caché dans son dos. Il était en train de distraire Batman afin de l'attaquer par surprise. Kelly sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha en silence, faisant signe à Bruce de continuer à embobiner Joker.

- Peut être te rappelle-t-elle quelqu'un... Oui... Batman n'a pas d'enfant, il serait trop dangereux pour lui d'avoir une petite amie... Une sœur peut être... ?

Derrière lui, Kelly hochait frénétiquement la tête. Batman serra la mâchoire et Joker éclata de rire:

- Ouiiii !! J'ai mis le doigt dessus... La chauve-souris avait une petite sœur qui, pour une raison ou une autre, est décédée prématurément et la chauve-souris a reconnut cette petite sœur en ma victime... Voila pourquoi tu t'es mis en tête que tu la défendrais...

Kelly saisit l'arme de Joker et la lui glissa sous la gorge:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que j'avais besoin d'être défendue...?

- Hohoho ! Voilà qui devient intéressant... Le Joker seul face au Batman et à Mademoiselle Jonhson... On pourrait croire que je suis fichu.

Wayne lui envoya un violent coup de poing au visage. Sous la force du coup, Joker envoya un violent coup de tête à Kelly. Celle-ci, surprise et sonnée, le lâcha et Joker en profita pour s'échapper en riant:

- Problèmes de coordination, on dirait !

Batman s'assura de l'état de Kelly d'un regard. Elle le rassura en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez:

- Ça va, j'vais bien...

Joker riait aux éclats:

- Quelle joie ! Ma petite survivante et la chauve-souris ! Je vais drôlement rigoler, ce soir !!

- Tu oublie une chose, Joker, dit Kelly en agitant le couteau. Tu es désarmé.

- Tu ne me connais pas encore suffisamment, Chaton... Le Joker a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Il sortit un second couteau de sa manche et se jeta sur Kelly. Lorsqu'il fut contre elle, il la regarda en grimaçant: Elle avait enfoncé le couteau jusqu'à la garde dans la cuisse de l'homme.

- Ça, ça fait vraiment, vraiment mal, mon ange...

elle le regarda dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée:

- Je me défend...

Il passa la main gauche sur la nuque de la demoiselle et l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour y mettre la lame de son couteau qu'il cala à la commissure de ses lèvres:

- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux, mon ange...?

Elle le défia du regard. Joker parut "légèrement" agacé:

- Je t'ai posé une question !!

Il finit par lui sourire:

- Temps de parole épuisé.

Kelly sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche avant de sentir sa douleur. Le joker lui entaillait lentement la joue droite. La douleur était si intense qu'elle pouvait le sentir jusque dans son épaule.

_Ne crie pas, Kelly... Ce serait encore pire... Si tu crie, la blessure se déchirera jusqu'à ton oreille et tu seras comme lui..._

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle quitta le regard satisfait du Joker pour celui, désespéré, du Chevalier Noir. Elle lui fit comprendre de ne pas intervenir. Et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Parce que, s'il intervenait, Joker pourrait enfoncer la couteau dans sa gorge et cette soirée serait la dernière de Kelly Jonhson. Kelly sentit soudain autre chose que la douleur et le gout du sang. Joker, l'inconscient, avait glissé son doigt dans la bouche de sa victime pour appuyer plus fermement sur son couteau. Kelly serra violemment la mâchoire, si fort que ses larmes tombèrent de ses yeux. Elle sentit les os du Joker craquer sous ses dents. Il finit par stopper la pression de son arme et envoya un coup de genoux dans l'estomac de Kelly. Elle le lâcha et tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol.

- Elle m'a bouffé le doigt, la salope !!

Kelly ne se préoccupa pas du sort de clown. Elle savait que Batman était déjà à l'œuvre. Elle essayait de prendre une respiration normale tandis que du sang coulait de sa bouche déchirée pour tomber sur le bitume. Sa langue se glissa à sa commissure déchirée et elle fut prise d'un violent haut-le-cœur et ne put retenir sa bile, qui se mélangea au sang sur le sol. Joker esquiva le poing de Batman et sourit:

- On dirait que ta protégée se sent mal...

Bruce recula jusqu'à elle, faisant toujours face à Joker. Il était encore armé, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Kelly s'accrocha à lui pour se relever, malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Joker ricana:

- Touchant... Vraiment très touchant.

Le Batman regarda la jeune fille:

- Ça va...?

- T'occupe. Demande toi comment il va, lui.

Elle fut prise d'un violent frisson en sentant sa bouche s'ouvrir plus que prévu alors qu'elle parlait.

- Il est résistant.

- Tu l'as sonné, je lui ai cassé le doigt et il a une cuisse en moins. Il est peut être fous mais il reste humain ! Il ne tiendra plus longtemps.

Les yeux du Chevalier étaient rivés sur la joue droite de Kelly.

- Ça va, j't'assure...

Elle ramassa son couteau au sol et s'exclama:

- Alors, Joker...? Tu fatigue ?

- Pas autant que toi, joli p'tit chat !

Il fit tourner son couteau entre ses mains et ricana:

- Laisse moi te faire la gauche...

- Réfléchi à ce que tu vas faire, Kelly... murmura le Batman

- Il est blessé et il le sera encore plus après ça...

Elle lui donna sa montre à gousset:

- Venge-les...

Elle s'élança vers le Joker. Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois l'un contre l'autre. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant puis Joker se remit à sourire alors que Kelly gémit de douleur. Joker l'avait eue. En plein dans l'estomac.

- Tu as vu le temps que met le cerveau à interpréter une douleur trop intense...? C'est quand même exaspérant, tu trouve pas ?

Kelly ne tenait debout uniquement parce que Joker prenait la peine de la tenir.

- Maintenant que tu vas mourir, je vais enfin avoir la paix pour m'occuper de la chauve-souris...

La jeune femme secoua la tête et murmura:

- Je ne crois pas... Tu as vu, Joker...? C'est incroyable le temps que met le cerveau à détecter une douleur trop intense...

- Tu délires, p'tit chat... Je crois que tu vas bientôt...

Joker grimaça et se recula légèrement pour voir le couteau que Kelly venait de planter au dessus de sa hanche. Elle sourit, le regard dans le vague, puis murmura:

- Temps de parole, épuisé, Joker...

Le clown s'éloigna d'elle et la laissa choir sur le bitume. Il s'éloigna, surpris, en traînant la jambe alors que le Batman s'agenouilla près de la demoiselle.

- Kelly! Kelly, qu'est-ce que tu as fait...?

- Va le chercher... Il ne pourra pas aller très loin...

Il la tourna sur le côté pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans son propre sang. Il retira doucement les mèches noires collées au sang sur sa joue et chuchota:

- Je le rattraperais... Et je reviens te chercher après... Promis...

Il disparut de son champ de vision. Il allait l'avoir, elle en était sûre. Et, alors qu'elle entendit le rire dément de Joker résonner dans la rue déserte, Kelly sourit et ferma les yeux, confiante.

* * *

... J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues... Cinquième et dernier chapitre qui arrive...


	5. HalfJoker

**Note:** dernier épisode de ma première fic...J'aimerais signaler que le coup de la majorité est peut être un peu gros mais j'en avais besoin... Enfin vous verrez

* * *

**# 5. Half-joker**

* * *

Kelly se réveilla doucement. La première idée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elle n'avait plus mal. Puis l'odeur qui lui envahit les narines la fit supposer sans se tromper qu'elle était dans un hôpital.

_Hôpital... Tu es en totale sécurité dans un hôpital... et Bruce...? Où est-il... ?_

Elle voulut l'appeler et pris conscience du tube dans sa gorge. Elle se résigna à ouvrir les yeux qu'elle referma presque aussitôt à cause du violent éclairage. Elle finit par les ouvrir définitivement et attendit d'être habituée à cette subite clarté avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle était seule. Perfusée au bras gauche. Elle soupira en posant son regard sur l'aération au dessus de la porte. Elle avait espéré voir Batman ou Bruce Wayne... N'importe lequel. ..

_Et voila, Kelly... Tu t'attendais à quoi...? Tu as dit clairement à qui voulait t'entendre que tu voulais le tuer. Tu as toi même courut à ta perte. Le seul qui aurait pu te donner un toit convenable avec un tant soit peu d'affection... Naaaan Kelly Jonhson a préféré tout foutre en l'air à cause de désirs de vengeance non fondés. Parce que Kelly Jonhson crois qu'elle a toujours raison... Tu n'avais qu'à régler son compte au Joker et seulement à lui !! Batman a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver ta famille et tu le sais parfaitement! Au lieu de ça, tu as..._

Kelly grimaça.

_Ta gueule..._

Elle ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec sa conscience... Une infirmière et un médecin entrèrent dans la chambre:

- Oh... Vous êtes réveillée. Parfait ! Je suis le docteur Anderth et je suis ravi de vous apprendre que vous avez survécu une seconde fois au Joker. Et que, cette fois, il ne vous ennuiera plus.

Il perdit son sourire:

- Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas eu plus de chance...

_Il a dit quoi, là...? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?! Joker l'a eu...? Tu crois qu'il l'a tué...?_

_La ferme !_

Il saisit le dossier de Kelly pendant que l'infirmière se penchait au dessus d'elle.

- Je vais enlever ce tube de ta gorge, d'accord...?

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en sentant le tube glisser dans son œsophage mais, cette fois, elle retint le contenu de son estomac.

- Et voilà.

Le médecin dit, les yeux sur son dossier:

- Je dois vous avouer que lorsqu'on vous a amené ici, je ne savais pas auquel de mes chirurgiens vous confier. Ils sont très bon mais votre état était grave...

- Heureusement, dit l'infirmière en retirant le pansement sur la joue de Kelly, un certain Bruce Wayne a insisté auprès des médecins et a avancé l'argent nécessaire afin que vous ayez droit au meilleur chirurgien de l'état... Docteur, vous voulez voir ça ?

Le médecin s'approcha et regarda le demi sourire de l'ange de Kelly:

- Bien. Voilà une cicatrisation qui s'annonce bien. A condition que vous ne hurliez pas, que vous ne souriez pas trop fort du côté droit et que vous n'éclatiez pas de rire.

Elle demanda d'une voix cassée:

- Bruce Wayne a-t-il dit autre chose... ?

- Pas à ma connaissance... Vous avez besoin de repos. Nous repasserons dans deux heures.

Kelly soupira et reposa les yeux sur l'aération.

_Bon, tu sais que Bruce est toujours en vie. Mais je me maintiens dans l'idée qu'il te fuit, après les menaces que tu lui as faite..._

Elle se dit que, peut être, pour une fois, sa conscience avait raison. Une autre infirmière entra, la faisant sursauter.

- Oh... Je suis désolée... vous êtes bien Kelly Jonhson... ?

- Oui...

- Un homme est arrivé peu après votre retour du bloc et il est resté une partie de la nuit et toute la matinée à votre chevet. Il a dû partir à cause d'obligations professionnelles mais il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Elle lui donna une enveloppe et un petit paquet.

- Il a dit que vous deviez ouvrir le paquet en premier. Et il vous souhaite un rétablissement des plus rapides...

L'infirmière sortit alors que Kelly ouvrait le petit paquet enveloppé à la va vite. Une montre à gousset... Pas n'importe laquelle...

- La mienne, souffla Kelly, parfaitement consciente du sourire débile qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

L'heure avait changée. Elle indiquait 00h20. La jeune femme prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit rapidement.

" _Salut, p'tit chat..._

_Quand je suis parti, tu dormais encore à poing fermés... J'aurais aimé te dire ce que tu vas lire._

_Je tiens à ce que tu sache, si tu ne l'as pas encore appris, que Joker à été cloitré en asile dans l'attente de son procès. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, il y passera le reste de ses jours... A ce propos, je me suis permis de changer l'heure de ta montre. Minuit vingt, c'est l'heure à laquelle les portes de l'asile se sont refermées derrière lui. J'aurais vraiment pas pu l'avoir sans toi et ton léger penchant envers les actes suicidaires. Collaborer avec toi fut un plaisir et il aurait été plus grand encore si tu avais été un peu plus raisonnable quant aux moyens de le blesser. Quand j'y pense, c'est plutôt logique... Tu n'avais plus rien à perdre..._ "

Kelly sourit :

- Tu te trompe, Wayne...

" _Désormais, trois solutions s'offrent à toi. _

_Tu peux terminer ta vengeance en me traquant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on devrait tous les deux prendre un abonnement au Gotham central, histoire d'être sûrs d'avoir une chambre. Je ne me laisserais pas faire, c'est certain, mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de te donner la mort._

_Tu peux venir te ranger à mes côtés pour faire régner la paix sur Gotham City. Dans ce cas également, tu prendra un abonnement à l'hôpital. Vu ton mode de fonctionnement, je pense que ça serait nécessaire. Quant à ton pseudo, tu le choisiras toi même mais je n'accepterais pas Tigerwoman... Half-Joker serait pas mal, je trouve... Histoire de faire enrager le vrai._

_Ta dernière option est de redevenir une adolescente normale. A ceci près que tu a un demi-sourire de l'ange, que tu as combattu et presque vaincu le Joker et que tu connais ma double identité._

_Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi. Tu es la seule à savoir ce qui sera le meilleur... Quelle que soit ta décision, je sais que ce sera la bonne..._

_Tu es sans doute la jeune fille de 17 ans la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré..._

_Remets toi vite._

_Bruce Wayne. _"

Kelly replia doucement la lettre et la posa sur la tablette près de son lit. Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle fondit en larme.

**oooOOooo**

" - Le procès du désormais très célèbre Joker a eu lieu ce matin même au palais de justice de Gotham City. La sentence, qui n'a étonné personne, fut prononcée aux alentours de 11H. Le joker est condamné a un enferment en asile jusqu'à guérison puis à la prison à vie..."

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il guérisse...

Bruce éteignit la télévision en secouant la tête:

- Vous vous rendez compte, Alfred...? Six mois pour mettre en route et terminer un procès...

Alfred, qui nettoyait les bibelots d'une vitrine dit sans lever les yeux de son travail:

- C'est le temps nécessaire pour la plupart des procès...

- Oui, mais pour joker, ça aurait dû être plus rapide. Tout jouait contre lui, il a même admis en riant qu'il avait tué les Jonhson.

Alfred sourit. Il savait parfaitement que si Wayne avait trouvé ce procès interminable, c'était parce qu'il se sentait particulièrement concerné par les crimes commis par le Joker. Spécialement le dernier. Celui des Jonhson. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter. Bruce se leva de son fauteuil:

- J'y vais, Alfred. Finissez ça.

Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un livreur. Le jeune homme regarda son registre et le paquet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Euh... Vous êtes monsieur Wayne ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- J'aurais besoin d'une signature... Là...

Bruce signa puis récupéra son paquet. Il salua le livreur d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Un colis ? s'étonna Alfred. Vous n'en avez pas reçu depuis longtemps...

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais...

Il retourna l'épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft, cherchant un nom ou une adresse. Il soupira:

- Pas de trace de l'expéditeur.

Il se décida à l'ouvrir et en sortit une cassette vidéo. Sur celle-ci était collé une étiquette sur laquelle on pouvait lire, écrit grossièrement au feutre noir:

" _**Pour ma chauve-souris préférée... Joker.** _"

- Merde...

- Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur, demanda Alfred en se retournant alors que Bruce mettait la cassette dans le lecteur.

- Un revenant...

Il mit la cassette en marche et vit le visage de Kelly apparaître à l'écran.

- Il a quand même pas fait ça...

Kelly avait changé. Une cicatrice d'environ trois centimètres parcourait sa joue droite. Elle semblait avoir maigri. La scène avait été tournée en extérieur et Bruce reconnut le portail de sa propriété. La caméra bougea fortement avant de s'immobiliser. Les jambes de Kelly apparurent et elle se mit à genoux pour rentrer dans le cadre. Bruce se sentit rassuré quand il la vit sourire:

" _Salut, Tigerman ! _

_Haha je suis certaine de t'avoir mis la trouille de ta vie, avec ce que j'ai écris sur cette cassette. Remarque... Je suis pas loin d'être Joker. Half-Joker, tu l'as dit toit même. _

_Bon, c'est pas mon truc d'écrire des lettres interminables, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré faire une vidéo._

_En me réveillant de mon mini coma d'une demi-journée, j'ai appris qu'un millionnaire dont j'ai malheureusement oublié le nom m'avait payé le meilleur chirurgien de l'état. Et tu peux imaginer ma surprise quand, le jour de m'a sortie, mon médecin m'a dit que ce même homme m'avait laissé un important chèque, de quoi vivre convenablement pendant une période de six mois... C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Bruce... Je sais pas comment te remercier..._ "

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Wayne remarqua qu'elle semblait plus sûre d'elle. Plus mûre, peut être... En tout cas, elle avait changé. Elle continua:

" _Enfin bref!_

_Je suis retournée au lycée, après toute cette histoire. Inutile de te dire que je suis une vraie star, là-bas. Entre ceux qui me demandent comment j'ai fait pour arrêter Joker, ceux qui me demandent ton identité et les filles qui me haïssent parce que j'ai collaboré avec le sexy Batman... Sans compter les journalistes qui tenaient absolument à avoir mon avis sur le procès du Joker. Bien sûr, je les ai tous envoyés balader..._

_J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je n'ai aucune envie de devenir "Half-joker"... Disons que j'ai eu ma dose de méchants psychopathes. ... Bon d'accord, j'en ai eu qu'un. Mais ça me suffit largement. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'intention de te tuer. Après tout, tu as laissé le Joker tuer toute ma famille sans remuer le petit doigt... Et, tu le savais pertinemment, que je t'en voulais encore. Tu le savais que je voudrais toujours ta mort, même après m'avoir aidé à envoyer Joker en prison. _"

Bruce baissa les yeux en souriant.

- Je n'ai jamais vu pire comédienne que toi, Kelly...

" _Nan... Je rigole. Bien sûr... Je me vois mal te tuer après avoir passé autant de temps avec toi, et surtout après que tu m'ai sauvé la vie à deux reprises. Sans compter que tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi._

_Par élimination, tu as compris que je voulais vivre ma vie d'ado normale. Sauf que j'ai eu 18 ans y'a trois jours... Je suis majeure et vaccinée, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus rien à faire dans un orphelinat... et la directrice de celui où je me trouve l'a très bien compris..._ "

- Ils t'ont mise en orphelinat...? Ils auraient pu être un peu plus reconnaissants...

" _Je sais que j'ai toujours ce chèque que tu m'as remis qui m'attend sur mon compte en banque et... Enfin j'me sens pas prête pour vivre toute seule... _

_Je déteste faire ce que je vais faire..._

_Quand j'aurais fini cette vidéo, je la mettrais dans cette enveloppe que je confierais à un livreur pour qu'il te la livre le jour du procès du Joker, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui s'il n'a pas fait d'erreur, je l'espère en tout cas... Si tout va bien, tu devrais l'avoir à 14h. A 14h10, je me planterais ici même, devant ton portail et j'attendrais gentiment que tu regarde cette vidéo. _

_Donc voilà... Si tu es prêt à me supporter dans ton ...humble demeure, tu peux venir m'ouvrir. Sinon, tu peux m'envoyer des chiens, des pierres, des chaises... N'importe quoi qui me fasse comprendre que tu veux pas de moi... _"

Wayne regarda l'heure: il était près de 15h.

- Alfred...?

- Monsieur?

- Allez lui ouvrir.

- Tout de suite, monsieur...

" _Je peux pas choisir à ta place, mais quelque soit ton choix, je suis certaine que ce sera le bon..._

_A tout de suite, Tigerman _"

Le film s'arrêta là. Bruce secoua la tête en souriant: elle le connaissait un peu trop bien. Il se leva en soupirant, alors qu'Alfred revenait avec Kelly:

- Ces ados...

**The fin**

_(et il vécurent heureux pour toujours, en fin de compte...)_

* * *

J'espère que cette première fiction vous a plu. Pour info, je retourne voir The Dark Knight ce soir (et vi, j'aime D), donc il est probable que vous ayez droit à une seconde fiction sur notre chère chauve-souris...

To be continued...


End file.
